


Secret Stash

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus can be an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Stash




End file.
